Get Up, Stand Up
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley and Peter Tosh * Lyrics by: Bob Marley and Peter Tosh * Year: 1973 * Length: 3:19 * Musical key: C minor (live B minor) * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica, April 1973 * Released on following albums: Burnin' (1973), Live! (live, 1975), Talkin' Blues (live, 1991), Live at The Roxy (live, 2003), Burnin' Deluxe Edition (2004) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984), One Love: The Very Best Of Bob Marley & The Wailers (2001), Gold (2005), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals, lead guitar, piano, organ ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl 'Wya' Lindo, keyboards ** Alvin 'Seeco' Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1973 - 1980 Tosh 1977 version * Composed by: Peter Tosh * Lyrics by: Bob Marley and Peter Tosh * Year: 1977 * Length: 3:36 * Musical key: G minor * Recorded at: * Released on following albums: Equal Rights (1977), Captured Live (live, 1983) * Lineup: * Period of performances: 1977 - 1983 Live performances Bob Marley & The Wailers * 1973-07-11: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-07-13: The Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-12-05: Smile Jamaica Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-06-02: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-28: Plaza De Toros, Ibiza Town, Ibiza (ESP) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1980-04-19: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Peter Tosh Rehearsal performances Bob Marley & The Wailers Peter Tosh Trivia * this song is the anthem of 'Amnesty International'. * probably the most live-played song, from 1973 up until Bob's last concert at the Stanley Theatre, Pittsburgh. * sad enough 'Get Up, Stand Up' was the last song he would ever sing live. * when Peter left, Bob changed the lyrics of the last verse from "We're sick and tired of your bullshit game to die and go to heaven in Jesus' name" (which were originally sung by Peter) to "We're sick and tired of your isms skisms, die and go to heaven in a ism skism", probably to make the song more mainstream for the mostly white and non-rastafarian crowds. * Tosh re-recorded the song in 1977 for his album "Equal Rights", slightly changing the lyrics and aligning the musical key with his voice. Translations External links * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Get Up, Stand Up" Category:Bob Marley songs Category:Peter Tosh songs